Phobia
by Aioros-kun
Summary: Aioros cria uma máquina capaz de captar os desejos das pessoas, porém ela falha. Anos depois, Aioria, que estava longe dali, resolve visitar seu irmão e encontra sua cidade em ruínas. Agora, vai desvendar o mistério por trás dessa história.


**PHOBIA**

**-**

**Prólogo**

_**

* * *

  
**_

Uma pequena luz vermelha acendeu-se no painel encostado numa parede mais ou menos branca. O primeiro homem, sentado numa cadeira acolchoada de cor azul marinho e tingido com pequenas manchas de sujeira, impôs sua voz grave no microfone. Primeiro fez um comercial qualquer, disse o nome da rádio, a Rádio Deimos, e depois anunciou o programa de entrevistas. O convidado Aioros gerara uma expectativa que nenhum outro havia o feito, uma vez que sua revelação já fora alvo de suposições, e assim finalmente todos saberiam do que realmente se tratava. Ajeitou-se na cadeira um pouco menos suja que a do locutor, respirou fundo, ignorou seu coração acelerado e pôs-se a falar.

- Boa tarde, meu nome é Aioros. Vim aqui para anunciar um dos maiores inventos dessas últimas décadas. Junto com algumas empresas, eu criei algo capaz de ler seus desejos. Não vou revelar sua forma, afinal, se você deseja que ela tome alguma forma, que assim seja. Digo, não significa que ela _realize_ desejos, mas sim que ela os _interpreta_.

- Aioros, qual a finalidade central desse projeto? – Perguntou o locutor, também interessado.

- Com as vontades em mãos, as empresas serão capazes de fazer produtos num nível de personalização tão grande que não haverá dois iguais no mercado.

- Essa máquina... Ou o que quer que seja, tem um nome?

- Claro! Seu nome é _Ikarus_.

A maioria da população daquela pequena cidade ouvia com interesse às explicações de Aioros, um homem inteligente que não se considerava cientista nem qualquer outra coisa. Muitos aprovaram a ideia – finalmente teriam produtos com a sua cara. Outros, mais ponderados, sentiram-se amedrontados – afinal, e se esses desejos caem em mãos erradas? Um terceiro grupo tinha a mesma linha de raciocínio do segundo, porém argumentavam contra si mesmos – grande coisa saber seus desejos. Ainda se fossem os medos...

- E as empresas têm mais alguma coisa em mente?

- Sim, a criação de uma rede social. Nela, poderemos conectar as pessoas com interesses em comum. Infelizmente, essa área ainda está em fase inicial. Diferente de Ikarus, que está em sua última etapa. Agora mesmo, meus amigos, eu estou indo para casa termina-lo. Boa tarde a todos!

- Essa foi mais uma entrevista da Rádio Deimos! Depois dos comerciais, o Top 10 Músicas!...

Aioros apertou gentilmente a mão do locutor e logo saiu do estúdio. Cumprimentou quem encontrou no caminho e ainda com borboletas no estômago, entrou em seu carro e dirigiu-se numa velocidade um pouco acima do seu normal.

Chegou à sua casa, abriu apressadamente a porta e não menos ansioso atravessou a sala e um longo corredor. Este, aliás, era em forma de T. Da porta de acesso a ele, indo para o lado direito estava o quarto de Aioros. Para o lado contrário, o quarto de Aioria, irmão mais novo, o qual já não morava ali há alguns anos.

Aioria, diferente do irmão, preferiu sair daquela pequena cidade. Achava que ali não iria crescer e, portanto, saiu cedo de casa. Não eram pobres, sequer ricos, mas viviam confortavelmente. Aioria jamais perdeu o contato com Aioros, mesmo nunca tendo voltado à cidade. Afinal, seu trabalho de detetive não escolhia hora nem lugar – ele devia estar pronto a todo instante. Aioros sentia um amor incondicional pelo irmão, seria capaz de qualquer coisa.

Por isso, Aioros lembrou-se com carinho e saudade do irmão mais novo. Já fazia tempo que ele não ligava, muito menos aparecia. Assim, desejava que Aioria estivesse ali para dar-lhe parabéns e até quem sabe ajuda-lo. Após essa pequena recordação, chacoalhou a cabeça e voltou para a realidade. Ikarus o esperava.

* * *

A lua quase não aparecia com as polpudas nuvens que jorravam suas águas. Tão intensa quanto o desespero de Aioros.

Já era muito tarde e, no entanto, Aioros sentia-se caindo num abismo sem fim. Falhara; na hora de conectar os dois últimos módulos de Ikarus, um bloqueio inexplicável surgiu. Culpou a chuva e seus trovões, mas sabia que estava errado – a água nada tinha a ver com aquilo. Um suor frio escorria-lhe pela cara, o estômago em piruetas e os olhos arregalados não o deixavam acreditar que seu único e melhor projeto fosse impossível de ser concluído. Não queria imaginar o tamanho do desgosto das empresas e do público, sentia sua carreira arruinada. Todas as coisas que lhes dissera naquele dia no rádio e em outras inúmeras entrevistas, todas as esperanças que distribuíra, agora pareciam somente promessas vazias. Como poderia encarar essas pessoas que confiaram no que ele pregara, com fé, como se ele fosse um novo salvador de suas almas por ter apenas tido a idéia de criar uma máquina de captação e interpretação de desejos. Com aquela falha ele não poderia ter se provado mais humano.

Tentou de novo, mas não obteve resultados, o Ikarus continuava se recusando a responder. O último trovão o fez encolher ainda mais no canto de seu quarto, um pouco sujo de desleixo devido às atenções voltadas apenas ao Ikarus. Um sentimento de solidão percorreu-lhe o corpo, afinal, não haveria ninguém que confiaria nele, nunca mais. Ninguém... Talvez nem mesmo seu irmão, aquele que tanto amava... Aioria... Ele tinha ido embora, fora o primeiro a fazer isso. Solidão, solidão, solidão. Mais que uma palavra que ficava martelando em sua mente, passando em frente a seus olhos opacos, era o sentimento que estava escapando por todos os poros de seu corpo, fazendo sua respiração ficar acelerada e sôfrega, de mãos trêmulas.

Arriscou olhar mais uma vez para Ikarus, o projeto mais frustrado da história. Percebeu um comportamento diferente, os módulos, grandes cápsulas com uma forma oval no centro, estavam de outra cor, sendo a cor amarela a mais intensa. Pouco a pouco, todas as outras ficaram igualmente brilhantes. Isso fez Aioros se mover. Engatinhou até os vários papéis espalhados pelo chão e pela escrivaninha, todos os eles com dados e informações complexas sobre cada pedacinho de Ikarus, mas não havia absolutamente nada de informasse sobre módulos de cor amarela, nenhum de seus cálculos mostrara um efeito colateral daquela natureza. Aproximou-se da máquina, evidentemente ligada e enviando e captando sinais.

Mas _quais_ sinais? E Aioros percebeu. Ali, refletido na lataria reluzente, estava o seu rosto aflito, marcado de linhas fundas de abandono, de medo, de pura solidão. Um rosto que não parecia o dele, olhos que não pareciam os dele. Voltou aos papéis. Não era possível que não havia previsto algo desse tipo.

Então Ikarus começou a emitir um zumbido fraco que o obrigou a olhar para trás. Os módulos tinham ficado totalmente amarelos e brilhavam cada vez mais intensamente. O zumbido aumentou, cães começaram a latir. Levou as mãos aos ouvidos por um tempo que achou interminável enquanto sentia que seus tímpanos não iam aguentar. Até que o som parou e tudo ficou absolutamente silencioso. Levantou, a dor o tinha feito cair sobre os joelhos, e olhou pela janela para ver uma multidão que se aglomerava na rua, repleta de sentimentos ruins misturados.

As pessoas, com seus rostos contorcidos em expressões angustiantes, buscavam uma explicação, um culpado. O ponto fraco de cada um aflorando à pele, casas ruindo diante daquela multidão que também se contorcera de dor diante do grito de Ikarus.

Aioros concluiu para si: Ikarus parara de captar os desejos, começou a interpretar medos e, pior, fazer com que todos sentissem suas piores fobias vindo à tona. Lá fora, a chuva não conseguia lavar o medo.


End file.
